The Nicknames are Settled
by newava
Summary: James and Sirius think they know a secret, but should they do anything. Are they even right?


The Nicknames are Settled  
  
"Remus! Remus! Where'd he go?"  
James shifted through the piles of paper on the table in the Gryffindor common room. "He was supposed to help us with this homework!"  
He sighed heavily as he resigned to finish the work without Remus' help. At least he had Sirius to help him.  
The light from the open window swelled brightly around them as they worked through the pile tediously. By eleven most of their fellow Gryffindors had gone outside to enjoy probably one of the last nice days they'd have until the autumn frost settled in. They were seated at their favorite homework spot closest to the window. There were a couple other kids who had also put off their homework until the weekend. "You don't think it's got something to do with his eerr.monthly coming and goings?" Sirius asked him looking around to make sure that no one was listening. They hadn't mentioned their discovery since the night they had finally realized it.  
"It's not anywhere near the full moon though. And he'd tell us if he was at the library." James replied cautiously. "You think we should tell him that we know tonight?"  
"Maybe tomorrow, we have a lot to do today. The teacher are really loading the homework on us this year." He said with a sigh.  
Remus suddenly strolled in with a smug look on his face. "Snape's got detention! Snape's got detention! YES!"  
"Doesn't seem like something you'd be happy about Remus. You're supposed to be the righteous one, remember." Sirius said with a grin.  
"Oh but this time he truly deserves it, he wasn't tricked into it like usual" he said with a look at James. James just grinned guiltily back.  
  
"So what was he caught at, Remus?" Remus stared at them in a grave manner "He was caught practicing curses on a rat. He got detentions for a week from Mrs.Stalk. She said that you shouldn't practice curses on a living thing no matter how low."  
"Do you know what he'll be doing?" Sirius asked with a sneaky grin uncurling itself over his face. "He'll be helping Mr. Tarren clean up the potions classroom! I pity him."  
"Oh yeah! Remus, what were you doing down there in the first place? You were supposed to help us with homework! You already finished yours and me and Sirius need you to practice the cheering charm on."  
Remus looked guiltily away. "I.I was just at the library, that's all."  
James looked at him questioningly. "Why didn't you tell us? We coulda' gone with you.  
"I don't have to tell you where I'm going ALL the time. I have a life outside of you guys you know!" He exploded angrily. He stalked off to his room clearly in a worse mood than when he came in.  
"What was that about? Sirius asked looking at James with a look of awe on his face.  
"I don't know." James said returning his look. "But I think we should wait longer to tell him, give him some time to cool down."  
  
James awoke the next morning to Sirius' snoring. It's a wonder anyone can sleep at all he thought to himself. He put on his clothes slowly, he was still thinking of yesterday. Remus never got angry, what was it all about? Lately it seemed his world was turning upside down. Remus a.a. How.unlike Remus. Remus was always so nice and good, how could. But what if we're wrong? What if it's all coincidence? "Well we'll find out soon enough." He said to himself and started walking down to breakfast.  
On his way down he was distracted by a girl walking near him. With a flip of auburn hair she walked hurriedly past him. Lily. A quench feeling settled in his stomach. He had a sudden vision of standing on the Quidditch field holding the cup in one hand and her in the other. Pop! Pop! Peeves was blowing bubbles right in his ear. "Peeves, Go away!" "Potty's in llloooovvveee. Potty's in lllloooovvvveee!" Peeves yelled like a small child teasing a fellow playmate. Peeves zoomed off, most likely to annoy some other helpless student.  
He walked into the Great Hall and looked up. As he had expected the sky above was frosty and gray. "James! Over here." Peter was calling to him from the Hufflepuff table. He took the seat beside him. Poor bumbling dim Peter, he might as well humor him. "Hey James, when's your next quidditch game?" Peter asked with a look of admiration. "About a week now. We're playing Ravenclaw." He decided he wasn't hungry and waved to Peter as he walked away.  
He walked up the stairs to Transfiguration. When he got to the classroom he realized someone was standing outside the classroom. "Re-." He started to say but stopped when he saw a girl run up to him. She had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He remembered she was in his Herbology class, she was a Ravenclaw.  
"Sheila, Uh..wi..will you go to Hogsmeade with me." Remus hurriedly asked her. "I mean it's.. it's ok if not." Remus blushed profusely, he wanted desperately to sink into the floor. "Of course!" she said. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and stepped away blushing almost redder than Remus. "Well, I'll meet you in the front hall." Sheila said and rushed off to class. 


End file.
